memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Raimon
| pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics }} Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 42305.7 : We are establishing a standard orbit around the planet Raimon, where the inhabitants have an interesting attitude about death. When a Raimonian learns that his death is imminent, he calls for a fathering of his peers to mark the event. But the gathering takes place before his demise -- not afterward as in most cultures. What's more, the event is anything but solemn. In fact, it's a fairly extravagant celebration -- with the dying one in attendance as guest of honor. The Primarch of Raimon, the most important political figure on the planet, has called for his death celebration. As is customary, it will culminate in a public reading of his last will and testament. Since the Federation has long enjoyed a mining treaty with Raimon, thanks to the indulgence of the Primarch and his forbears, we have been asked to send a party of representatives to the celebration. And, of course, to the reading of the Primarch's will as well. As my presence has been specifically requested, I will lead the diplomatic contingent. The Primarch of Raimon, Sarlis Gaspadral, believes that his death may be imminent. As per Raimonian custom, there will be a death celebration - an extravagant celebration culminating in a public reading of his last will and testament. Since the Federation is in a very beneficial mining treaty with Raimon, they are sending Captain Jean-Luc Picard as a diplomatic envoy to the occasion. While serving on the , Picard attended the death celebration of the previous Primarch and his presence has been specifically requested by the current Primarch. Geordi La Forge and James McRobb watch Worf exercise by fighting and easily defeating a hologram in single combat. After Geordi and Worf leave, McRobb injures himself attempting to use the same holodeck program. Meanwhile, Picard, Riker, and two security officers beam down to the death celebration. Lord Tardol, a political enemy of the Primarch, recognizes Picard and is surprised that he would dare to show up. Tardol indicates that Picard may not be as welcome as he thinks he is. Lutina Gaspadral, the Primarch's daughter, is overjoyed to see Picard although he barely recognizes her since she was only five years old on his previous visit. Since Picard's last visit, she has been wearing a model of the Stargazer that Picard gave her around her neck. Meanwhile, some of the crew are discussing their surprise at Picard mentioning that he admired a five-year old while Counselor Troi tries to cope with Data's being in command, whom she cannot sense emotion from. On the planet's surface, just as Riker leaves Picard for the night, a messenger arrives claiming that he was ordered to bring Picard to the Primarch for a secret meeting. Picard enters alone and finds that the Primarch has been murdered. He sees a shadow fleeing from the scene and chases down Lord Tardol just as the Primarch's security forces find the two of them and have them both arrested for murder. References Characters :Wesley Crusher • Data • Lutina Gaspadral • Sarlis Gaspadral • Geordi La Forge • James McRobb • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Katherine Pulaski • William T. Riker • Tardol • Deanna Troi • Worf Starships and vehicles : Locations :Raimon • Sanctavia Races and cultures :Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Raimonian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :bridge • communicator • holodeck • transporter Appendices Related media * This story continues in the next issue - TNG comic: "Murder, Most Foul". Background * A stardate guide is provided in this issue placing the comics and novels in their chronological place with the televised episodes. This story (and its conclusion "Murder, Most Foul") take place during the second season between the episodes "Elementary, Dear Data" and "The Outrageous Okona." Images tNG 2 1.jpg|Cover image. sarlisGaspadral.jpg|The autarch. lutina introduced.jpg|Lutina. picardRaimon.jpg|Picard. sarlisGaspadralDeathCelebration.jpg|Death celebration. tardol2.jpg|Tardol. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG comics